Eternel second
by Snapou Black
Summary: Il s'était dit que rien qu'une fois il vivrait pour être Rabastan... et non pour être Rodolphus.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Rabastan Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange

**Titre de l'OS **: Eternel second

**Résumé** : _ Il s'était dit que rien qu'une fois il vivrait pour être Rabastan... et non pour être Rodolphus.  
_

**En plus** : J'ai toujours été un peu touche à tout. Voici un essai avec les Lestrange.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Il n'était rien. Et encore… rien était déjà trop pour le définir lui. Qu'était-il après tout ? Qui était Rabastan Lestrange aux yeux des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard ? C'était bien simple.

Le frère de Rodolphus Lestrange, c'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins. Son aîné était passé entre les murs de cette école quelques années avant lui et avait marqué les mémoires… on en attendait beaucoup de lui. Probablement trop. Tellement trop.

Il n'avait pas le même goût pour le Quidditch. Il préférait de loin aller se terrer dans un fauteuil moelleux, une couverture sur lui et un bon livre entre les mains plutôt que d'aller faire le zouave sur un balai et jouer au « m'as-tu vu ».

Au final pourtant lequel des deux frères s'en tirait avec tous les éloges, les félicitations ? Lequel d'entre eux attirait-il tous les regards et déchaînait les passions ? Ce n'était certainement pas lui… toujours Rodolphus. Comme si il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il agir pour qu'on le remarque ? Devait-il être un Rodolphus numéro 2 ? Bien sur que non. Il était Rabastan Lestrange, au nom de Merlin et il réclamait un peu d'attention.

Être bon élève en potion n'est pas un dû, il a travaillé dur pour y arriver et pourtant : c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas un incapable dans cette matière, quand on connait son frère. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus faire d'effort dans la matière, alors là, peut être qu'on le remarquerait… peine perdue.

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur ton frère ? Lui demandait-on. Lui était bon en potion. Soit comme lui.

Alors il avait été comme lui. Rabastan Lestrange n'était pas Rodolphus, mais il était contraint de faire comme si il croyait cette équation possible.

Au final, qu'il existe ou pas… où était donc la différence ? Il n'existait que pour être un Rodolphus plus jeune, pour agir comme lui, penser comme lui, parler comme lui. Il ne pouvait être Rabastan, c'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, ni l'ambition… juste le courage de pouvoir s'affirmer un jour face à sa famille.

Une fois premier. Juste une fois et après… il accepterait d'être second sans rechigner. Mais Merlin, s'il vous plaît : une minuscule, une unique petite fois seulement.

A croire que pour une fois, on avait accepté de l'écouter, songeait-il à cet instant là car justement il devançait son très cher frère… à sa façon.

- Tend mieux ton bras, ordonna quelqu'un d'un air glacial.

Alors, trop heureux que de faire enfin quelque chose que Rodolphus n'avait déjà faite : il obéit. Il obéit sans savoir que ça suivrait à de nombreux autres ordres qui seront souvent bien pire. Immanquablement pire.

- Te voilà mangemort, Rabastan, annonça cette voix. Tu ne peux que m'être fidèle à présent.

Il baissa la tête et salua poliment l'homme. Lord Voldemort comme il se plaisait à être appelé, ou maître pour lui à présent. Il avait participé à la réalisation de son vœu le plus cher, comment pouvait-il songer à le trahir. Rien qu'y songer, lui semblait être une trahison déjà.

- Oui maître.

Rodolphus n'avait plus qu'à aller se rhabiller à présent : il mènerait la danse. Quand ça sera au tour de l'aîné de gagner ces rangs, il lui serait supérieur… le dominerait.

- Foutu ambition. Foutu Voldemort. Foutu tout, hurla amèrement son frère. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Je voulais être le premier… pour une fois.

Le garçon regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux pour le scruter comme jamais auparavant. Il passa un bras derrière les épaules du rat de bibliothèque et murmura à son oreille.

- On sera mangemort à deux alors… rien ne t'arriveras Rab'.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait rien. Le comportement de son aîné était tout mis à part logique : depuis quand s'intéressait-il à lui ? Etait-il sincère ?

- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu vis dans mon ombre, non ? S'expliqua Rodolphus. C'est pas ce que je voulais… c'est pas ce que tu veux. Sois juste toi-même.  
- Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Je sais pas… peut être parce que tu m'as enfin ouvert les yeux. 

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
